Pitching horseshoes is an American tradition enjoyed by young and old. Although in some instances the game is played on a court which includes 2 clay-filled boxes for holding the stakes permanently, for most games the stakes are driven right into a lawn near a home or in a park.
During the course of a horseshoe game, the lawn around the stakes usually becomes devastated from the impact of horseshoes and from players standing near a stake when pitching.
Makeshift mats have been implemented to overcome this problem. However, such mats tend to become rumbled and they easily slip out of place.
Ordinary carrying bags are too short to hold horseshoe stakes, and they are not strong enough to carry the combined weight of horseshoes and stakes.